Pikachu
/ |dexsinnoh=104 |dexcekalos=036 |evofrom=Pichu |evointo=Raichu |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |type=Electric |imheight=1'04" |imweight=13.2 lbs. |metheight=0.4 m |metweight=6.0 kg |ability=Static |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow |male=50 |body=08 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Field |evo= }} Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. It is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Biology Physiology Pikachu are small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon. They are almost completely covered by yellow fur. They has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity. They turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an attack such as Thunderbolt. It has also been known to generate small surges of electrical energy in anger or for protection. . A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. However, in earlier anime episodes and in the games prior to Generation IV, female and male Pikachus look identical. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity can cause lightening storms. Behavior Pikachu are usually friendly creatures that love to cuddle. They love having their tails rubbed, especially at the base. they also like being stroked. However if threatened or angered this Pokémon can be quite aggressive. If someone pulls it's tail it will try to bite. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightningrod ability. Pikachu are capable of learning Volt Tackle, a powerful -type physical move exclusive to the Pikachu family of Pokémon. Evolution Pikachu evolves into a Raichu by using a Thunder Stone. It evolves from Pichu when its happiness is maxed with the trainer in game. Game Info Pikachu is the main character in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Game Locations |redblue=Viridian Forest, Power Plant |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Starter Pokémon, Trade |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Route 2 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 2 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Safari Zone |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest (uncommon if chosen Charmander), Power Plant |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Common |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, Viridian Forest |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Santalune Forest, Route 3 |xyrarity=Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire=Safari Zone or by winning your first Contest |orasrarity=Uncommon/One }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. |yellow=It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. |gold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. |silver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |crystal=When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. |ruby=Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. |sapphire=This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. |emerald=It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. |firered=It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. |leafgreen=When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. |diamond=It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. |pearl=If it looses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. |platinum=Pikachu can differentiate between the electricity from the shock of a weakened companion as well as a healthy one. |heartgold=This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. |soulsilver=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |black=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |white=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |black 2=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |white 2=It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. |x=It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. |y=It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. |or=Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. |as=This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.}} Stats Generation I-V= |-| Generation VI-= Learnset Leveling Generation VI (ORAS)= |-| Generation VI (XY)= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Gen III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I= |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} • 9 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric}} • 16 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal}} |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal}} |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal}} |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal}} |'Thunderbolt'|95|100|15|Electric}} • 43 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric}} |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic}} TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |95|100|15|Water}} Sprites |rbspr = RB 025 front.png |yspr = Y 025 front.png |grnspr = GR 025 front.png |Iback = Pikachu(Gen.I)BackSprite.png |gldspr = G 025 front.png |slvspr = S 025 front.png |cryspr = C 025 front.gif |IIback = Pikachu(Gen.II)BackSprite.png |gldsprs = |slvsprs = Pikachu(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = |IIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.II)ShinyBackSprite.png |rbysapspr = RS 025 front.png |emeraldspr = E 025 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 025 front.png |IIIback = Pikachu(Gen.III)BackSprite.png |rbysapsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |emeraldsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |frlgsprs = Shiny(E)PikachuSprite.gif |IIIbacks = Pikachu(Gen.III)ShinyBackSprite.png |dpspr = DP 025 front.png |ptspr = Pt 025 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 025 front.png |IVback = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteMale.png |dpsprf = DP 025f front.png |ptsprf = Pt 025f front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 025f front.png |IVbackf = Pikachu(Gen.IV)BackSpriteFemale.png |dpsprs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteMale.png |ptsprs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteMale.png |hgsssprs = Pikachu(HGSS)ShinyMale.png |IVbacks = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteMale.png |dpsprfs = Pikachu(DP)ShinySpriteFemale.png |ptsprfs = Pikachu(P)ShinySpriteFemale.png |hgsssprfs = HGSSPikachuFemaleShiny.png |IVbackfs = Pikachu(Gen.IV)ShinyBackSpriteFemale.png |bwspr = Pikachu BW.gif |bwsprf = Pikachu F BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = Pikachu Back BW.gif |Vbacks = |xyspr = Pikachu XY.gif |xysprf = Pikachu-F XY.gif |xysprs = Pikachu Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs = Pikachu-F Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Pikachu XY.gif |orassprf = Pikachu-F XY.gif |orassprs = Pikachu Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs = Pikachu-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Pikachu Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Pikachu Back Shiny XY.gif }} Side Game Data |number=002 |pokemon=Pikachu |group=Electric |fieldmove=Recharge 3 |pokeassist=Recharge |entry=It attacks by blasting electricity from its body. |hp=645 |onsight=No reaction.}} Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all four Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros., Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, with its exclusive attack Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. If you look at the hat Pikachu and you look at the shiny above and the hat, you would notice it's the Shiny Pikachu with Red's Japanese hat. Each of Pikachu's alternate forms in Brawl and SSB4 can be seen as a tribute to different Pokémon games; The blue goggles come from Pokémon Colosseum and the red hat comes from the Kanto region games while the green headband comes from Pokémon Emerald. In the fourth title, one alternate form is that of Calem. Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Appearances Anime Pikachu is considered as the main Pokémon in anime as it is starter of Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum received Pikachu in Pokémon - I Choose You! and Ritchie owned a Pikachu named Sparky. *Puka (Surfing Pikachu in the anime) *Pikachutwo (a clone) *Mirror Ash's Pikachu *Ayumi's Pikachu *Pokémon League entrance exam instructor's Pikachu *Nurse Joy's Pikachu *Shopper's Pikachu *Travis' Pikachu *Aura Guardian's Pikachu *Pikachu (IL039) *Pikachu (MS018) *Frank's Pikachu Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Red owns a Pikachu named "Pika" and Yellow also owns a Pikachu named "Chuchu". See also *Ashachu *Pika (Red's Pikachu) *Chuchu (Yellow's Pikachu) Known Trainers with a Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Ritchie *Victor *Red (Adventures) (has a Pikachu named Pika) *Yellow (Adventures) (has a Pikachu that's called Chuchu and temporarily owned Pika) *Volkner (as a child in the anime) *Lt. Surge *Frank Trivia *Pikachu is the only starter in the canon RPG games that deviates from the usual -, -, and -typings. *Pikachu is the only Pokémon to have appeared in every episode, special, and movie in the series in some shape or form. *Though Pikachu isn't in the Unova Pokédex, an image of it can be found in a building in Castelia City before the National Pokédex is obtained, as well as on a billboard above the Castelia City Pokémon Center. There are also several Pikachu shaped hedges in Striaton City. Also, there is a giant Pikachu float next to the Nimbasa City Gym. This implies that many people in Unova know about Pikachu, despite not seeing one for themselves. *In the game Pokémon Battle Revolution, Pikachu can use the HMs Surf and Fly. *In Pokémon X and Y, Ikue Ōtani provides the voice of Pikachu in the place of a cry. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are three variations of Pikachu. One has a headband similar to Brendan's hat, one has a hat similar to Ash's hat and another has goggles. *Pikachu has appeared on more merchandise than any other Pokémon, including the limited edition N64, Game Boy Color, DS and 3DS consoles. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Book: Gamers Edition, Pikachu placed 20th in the "Top 50 VideoGame Characters of All Time." *Pikachu is the Japanese mascot for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. *It is the first Pokémon in Pokédex order to have a baby form. *Pikachu and Meowth have inverse Pokédex numbers, 25 and 52. Coincidently, they are based on a cat and a rodent. *Having a Pikachu hold a Light Ball will double its Special Attack and stats. *Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first -type Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning. * Pikachu is one of Veronica Taylor's favourite Pokémon. * Even in the anime, Pikachu can beat Brock's Geodude but -type Pokémon such as Geodude and Onix is immune to electric attacks. *A protein is named after Pikachu,the name of the protein is "pikachurin" Etymology *The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits, but it's behavior (or more noticeably it's eating habits) resemble that of hamsters.However, those long ears suggest that is based on a southern viscacha. Though many rumors suggest that it is based off the Spring Hare, a rodent with ears and tail slightly similar to Pikachu. Gallery ja:ピカチュウ Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon